Conventionally, encapsulating electronic devices encompass either transfer molding or compression molding. In transfer molding, molding compound is introduced as a solid pellet into a mold supply pot of a molding system and melted with the application of heat and pressure to a liquid state. The liquefied molding compound is then forced by a plunger into runners connected between the plunger and molding cavities to enter into molding cavities via narrow gates.
In compression molding, molding compound in the form of powder or liquid or paste resin is typically supplied individually with respect to each electronic device which is to be encapsulated and then a narrow gap between the device and the molding cavity is completely filled up. A spring-biased clamper may then be projected downwardly from a resin molding face to allow the molding machine to apply a compacting force in a molding cavity after a mold is closed onto the electronic device. Machine parts requirements for transfer molding and compression molding processes are different since the two processes are not the same. Typically, a separate machine assembly is necessary for either liquid or powder compression molding on the one hand, and transfer molding on the other. It would therefore be desirable to provide versatile equipment that may be commonly used for both methods of molding employing different types of molding material for efficiency and cost effectiveness.